pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Emory University Program
Emory University Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Residency Program Director: *Charles E. Hill, MD, PhD Number of residents (per year / total): *8-10/year, ~40 total Visas Sponsored: *J1 and H1 Pros: *Diverse training sites with different patient populations and training environments. *Large volume of and variety of specimens. *Incredible soft tissue and subspecialty rotations. *Being a tertiary referral center creates interesting cases. *All residents have research opportunities and most present at meetings. *Generous educational/book funds as well as funding to present at meetings. *Well-structured, interactive CP rotations. Cons: *Hospitals are spread apart in Atlanta, so there can be increased transit time. *No "acting attending" or "hot seat" rotations. *Lack of support/ancillary staff and organization – more PA’s needed with increasing surgical volume. *We have to pull our own cases for Tumor Board – very, very time-consuming. Average work hours on surg path? *40-70/week. Ranges 12-14 hrs/day – 8 hrs/day *40 - 60 hrs/week *Ranges 15-16 hrs/day – 8 hrs/day Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Possible if for no longer than 2 weeks, typically funded by external grants (ex. ASCP). Famous Faculty: *Sharon Weiss, MD - Expert in soft tissue pathology. Wrote major soft tissue textbook: Soft Tissue Tumors. *Volkan Adsay, MD - Expert in GI and pancreatic pathology. Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes, dedicated afternoon for preview of bigs, and dedicated mornings for biopsies. *Plenty at VA. *Not on biopsy days at Emory. *I feel like I have adequate preview time on biopsy days at Emory. Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Plenty of people. *Sometimes I wish they worked harder. *Absolutely not. *Support staff grosses all biopsies and some small specimens at EUH. *Grossing is mostly performed by PA's at all other sites. Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes, weekly AP didactics, gross, autopsy, and unknown conferences. *Dedicated one-on-one sign out time with attendings. *I think so. Adequate CP Teaching? *Weekly CP didactic which rotates on a 2-year cycle and call/case reviews. *Rotation-specific didactic series and case conferences. *I think so. Comment 2: (Posted 4/12/12) Residency Program Name: Emory University Residency Program Director: *Dr. Charles Hill Number of residents (per year / total): *8-9 Visas Sponsored: * Pros: *Lots of fellowships available, lots of residents = lots of coverage for vacation, lots of friends, lots of pull within the department for resident support, paid way for presenting papers/abstracts at meetings. Cons: *N/A. Average work hours on surg path? *12-15 hours 1st year (takes longer to preview), less for upper level. Are you allowed to do external rotations? *N/A. Famous Faculty: * Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes. Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Yes. Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes. Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes. Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: *Surg path, soft tissue, derm path, GI, forensics, peds (new 2012-2013), neuropath, micro, molecular, clinical chemistry, reserach fellowship (can be combined with other fellowships for 2 year fellowship), hemepath, oral path. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *N/A. CP – micro, chemistry, blood bank. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *Unknown. Comment (Posted September 2012) Residency Program Name: Emory Residency Program Director: Dr. Charles Hill Number of residents (per year / total): 7-9/year Visas Sponsored: Pros: Very supportive faculty; strong CP; great residents who are always willing to help each other out.Large program, many residents, many fellowships in in-house subspecialty surg path. Cons: 1st and 2nd years have to attend morning conferences and then drive off-site (20-30 minute commute); required to do many, many presentations (Basic science paper presentations by residents is kind of pointless; a lot of powerpoint presentations). Average work hours on surgical path? 65-70 Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes, unfunded. Famous Faculty: Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? Yes Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Would prefer more PA's, this is improving. Adequate AP Teaching? Yes - am didactics & at-the-scope teaching Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: Derm, bone & soft tissue, cytopath, breast, surg path, oral path, heme, transfusion, and micro CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Comment (Posted 3/26/13) Program name: Emory University - GA Program Director: Charles Hill, Daniel Brat, Marina Mosunjac Number of residents (per year / total): 8-9/32-34 Visas sponsored? ? Pros: A lot of residents means a lot of support and less call; multiple training sites so you see a lot of different practicing environments Average work hours on surgical path? Averages until 7pm Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes - not sure about funding Do you feel you have: · Adequate preview time? Yes (most of the time) · Adequate reading time? Yes · Adequate support staff (PA’s, Secretarial, etc…)? Yes · Adequate AP Teaching? Yes · Adequate CP Teaching? Yes · Graduated responsibilities? Yes Fellowship Programs offered? Please list. Surg Path, GI, Molecular, Heme Path, BB, Inform, Pediatric, Cyto, Chem, Micro CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Additional benefits to trainees (Book Fund, Travel Fund, Other resources): Huge travel & book funds Famous Faculty: Weiss, Adsay Clinical Chemistry Fellowship Fellowship Program Director *James C. Ritchie, PhD; Corinne R. Fantz, PhD Program Info *Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES *Length of program (1 or 2 years): 2 *Number of fellows per year: 1-2 *Vacation Time (annually): 15 days (with an additional 12 days of sick leave) *Average work hours: typical 8 hour day, though the schedule may shift. *Call Schedule: You will do a one month rotation of 8am-5pm on-call from the core laboratory. However, you will recieve calls throughout the fellowship when the resident on the rotation is unable to accomodate. Pros: *Industry perspective and insight - two month rotation at Quest Diagnostics *Regulatory perspective and insight - a one month rotation at the CDC can be arranged *Spend time at Emory University Hopsital, Emory University Hospital Midtown, and and Grady Memorial Hospital - yields a broader view of academic positions *Rotations through many departments to gain a broad overview of clinical pathology and laboratory medicine *Excellent preparation for the ABCC board examination from both faculty and senior fellow *Many diverse opportunities for research Cons: *Time to devote to research projects is limited *The structure of the fellowship is plastic. This has an advantage in that each fellow can tailor their experience to their interests. However, the major disadvantage is that in the first few months the fellow may by confused and disoriented by the perceived lack of planning. This is balanced, for the most part, by guidance from the senior fellow and an "open door policy" by the faculty. Cytopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Momin Siddiqui, MD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 2 Position for 2010: Filled Position for 2011: Filled Position for 2012: Filled Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Dermatopathology Fellowship *Fellowship Program Director: Douglas C. Parker, MD: Pathology-trained. Outstanding teacher and fellowship director. Enthusiastic and easy to work with. Cares greatly about the fellow's learning experience during the fellowship. *Other Faculty: **Jamie Mackelfresh, MD: Dermatology-trained. Practices both clinical dermatology and dermatopathology. Friendly and easy to work with. Excellent at giving feedback on diagnoses. Fellows typically pre-dictate cases for Jamie and then fellow and resident sit with Jamie later to review the pre-dictated cases together. **Robert Morris, MD: Pathology-trained. **Brian Pollack, MD: Dermatology-trained. Very involved in basic science research, but also practices clinical dermatology and dermatopathology. **Benjamin Stoff, MD: Dermatology-trained. *Fellowship Length: 1 year *Positions Per Year: 1 **Position for 2012: Filled **Position for 2013: Filled **Position for 2014: Open *Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Forensic Pathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Randy L. Hanzlick, MD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2013: Filled Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Gastrointestinal / Hepatopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Directors: Charles A. Parkos, MD, PhD, Director Fellowship Length: 1 year; 2 years for GI research fellowship Positions Per Year: 1 plus 1 every other year (for GI research fellowship) Position for 2013: Position for 2014: Position for 2015: Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Head and Neck Pathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Co-Directors: Steven Budnick, DDS, Co-Director Susan Muller, DMD, Co-Director Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: Position for 2011: Position for 2012: Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Hematopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Shiyong Li, MD, PhD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1-2 Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Medical Microbiology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Angela Caliendo, MD, PhD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: Position for 2011: Position for 2012: Filled Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Karen P. Mann, MD, PhD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: Position for 2011: Position for 2012: Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Neuropathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Daniel J. Brat, MD, PhD Fellowship Length: 2 years Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: Position for 2011: Position for 2012: Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Soft Tissue Pathology Fellowship *Fellowship Program Director: Sharon W. Weiss, MD **Dr. Weiss Biography *Fellowship Program Co-Director: Mark A. Edgar, MD *Fellowship Length: 1 year *Positions Per Year: 1 **Position for 2012: Filled **Position for 2013: Filled *Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Overview Dr. Weiss has a very busy consultation service in soft tissue pathology. She currently spends the morning in the medical school, where she is one of the Associate Deans. In the afternoon, she comes to Emory University Hospital to sign out soft tissue consult cases. The volume of soft tissue cases in her service is significant...nearly 4000 cases per year. The vast majority of these are sent in from pathologists around the US and even from other countries, although a fair number of cases are from within the Emory system. The fellow will see a wide variety of reactive lesions, benign neoplasms, and malignant neoplasms during the course of the year. Variety of Cases The cases vary on a daily basis, and thus sign out is a nice potpourri of soft tissue lesions, both common and exceedingly rare. Additionally, carcinomas, lymphomas, dermpath lesions, and various other non-mesenchymal lesions find their way into her consult cases. Thus, the fellow has abundant opportunities to interact with other sub-specialty services at Emory. In particular, hemepath and dermpath are consulted most often. Fellow Duties An average day includes between 10 to 15 new soft tissue cases, as well as follow up on previous cases (immunos, radiology, acquiring patient history, etc). The fellow essentially manages the service (previews cases, sign out cases with Dr. Weiss, dictate consultation letters, order immunos and molecular/FISH, call outside pathologists/clinicians, occasionally explain diagnoses to patients, etc), which provides excellent opportunities for learning management and communication skills. The support staff are very friendly, helpful, and competent, and make the job manageable. Dr. Weiss is a masterful communicator with impeccable grammar, both in terms of speaking and writing. As the fellow progresses, one of the duties will be to write/dictate consult letters for Dr. Weiss, which she will subsequently review and edit. This allows the fellow to learn not only excellent grammar, but also the subtle art of communicating the diagnosis, and the thought process behind it, in an educational but professional and non-patronizing way (this experience is invaluable). On average, the fellow works from approximately 8-9am until around 6pm, although there is a decent bit of flexibility built into this schedule (being prepared for 2pm sign out is the most crucial point, and the schedule is somewhat flexible around this). Dr. Weiss expects the fellow to work on at least one research project during the year, although it goes without saying that opportunities abound, given her enormous archive of cases and her level of expertise and recognition. About Dr. Weiss (unofficial) Dr. Weiss is really a fantastic person to work with. She is very professional, but also knows how to have fun, tell a joke, or relate a humorous story. Her skill with soft tissue tumors is amazing, of course, but she is also very capable at explaining her thought process and reasoning in subtle detail. These are the "pearls" you cannot learn well from books, and working with her is a priceless experience. She expects the fellow to work hard and take the job seriously, especially in regards to patient care, but she by no means expects perfection or flawless diagnostic skills. Working with her has truly been a pleasure. In addition to her professional duties as a pathologist, Dr. Weiss is a very accomplished chef, particularly in the art of baking fancy wedding cakes with intricate and ornate decorations (ribbons, roses, etc). About Dr. Edgar (unofficial) Dr. Edgar came to Emory in Fall of 2010. He is truly a great addition to the program and his teaching style complements Dr. Weiss's very nicely. He typically signs out 3-4 days per month or whenever Dr. Weiss is out of town or otherwise engaged. Sign out with Dr. Edgar is energetic and enthusiastic, filled with numerous pearls and interesting minutiae regarding soft tissue tumors, as he converses with the resident and fellow about each case. Having trained at Memorial Sloan Kettering and also worked for several years in private practice, he is able to bring different perspectives to bear in assessing cases, a very nice feature that allows the fellow to be open minded regarding varying points of view on soft tissue tumors. Additionally, he is very experienced in bone pathology, and he maintains a nice collection of bone cases, which he willingly shares with residents and fellows upon request. Past Fellows The following pathologists completed fellowship training in soft tissue pathology under the mentoring of Dr. Sharon Weiss: *Kathryn L. Lane, M.D. (1996) *Gelareh Farshid, M.D. (1997) *Andrew Folpe, M.D. (1999) *Zoya Arbiser, M.D. (2000) *Michael Koch, M.D. (2000) *Steven Billings, M.D. (2001) *Jesse McKenney, M.D. (2002) *Lisa L. Lyons, M.D. (2003) *Andrea Deyrup, M.D., Ph.D. (2004) *Bonnie L. Balzer, M.D., Ph.D. (2005) *Rajiv Patel, M.D. (2006) *Kurt T. Patton, M.D. (2007) *Shadi Qasem, M.D. (2008) *Mauricio Zapata, M.D. (2009) *Anita Sebastian, D.O. (2010) *Jerad M. Gardner, M.D. (2011) *Scott R. Lauer, M.D. (2012) *Konstantinos Linos, M.D. (2013) Surgical Pathology Fellowship *Fellowship Program Director: Adeboye O. Osunkoya, MD *Fellowship Length: 1 year *Positions Per Year: 3 **Position for 2011: 3 (filled) **Position for 2012: 3 **Position for 2013: 3 *Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Surgical Pathology Rotation (8 months) Surgical pathology fellows participate in eight months of general surgical pathology consisting of a six day schedule. Every third day is a biopsy/preview day. The morning consists of either writing or dictating all general biopsy cases or writing diagnoses for GI cases (GI dictations are performed by the GI fellow), each of which occur every sixth day, respectively. The fellow is also responsible for previewing cases involving large surgical specimens and providing either written or dictated case reports for the following morning's sign-out. The surgical pathology fellow’s preview responsibilities begin once the biopsy sign-out responsibilities have concluded. Therefore, previewing large specimen cases can involve the majority of the afternoon and extend into the evening hours in order to be appropriately prepared for the subsequent morning sign-out as not only diagnoses are dictated/written, but gross dications are edited, additional sections may be submitted, recuts/levels/deepers may be ordered and immunohistochemical reactions/special stains may be ordered, for example as well. Furthermore, every other preview day (i.e. every sixth day) entails reviewing the general surgical consult cases for that particular day. During the morning sign-out session, the fellow meets with the attending pathologist as well as the junior resident, typically a first-year resident, to whom the fellow is assigned to supervise and mentor for the month. Following the morning large specimen sign-out session, fellows either have a “reading afternoon,” in which the fellow is not assigned any specific clinical duties (every sixth day) or a “float afternoon,” in which the fellow and the junior resident perform afternoon frozen sections. Every third day is a frozen section/grossing day. The morning consists of interpreting and/or performing morning frozen sections under the direction of an attending pathologist. The fellow is also responsible for supervising the residents performing the technical aspect of preparing the frozen section and if necessary, preparing frozen sections, particularly under high-volume situations. Fellows do not gross small or large specimens as this responsibility of the junior resident partnered with the fellow, though the fellow is available to guide or advise the junior resident should he or she have questions. Supervision of the gross room by the fellow is assumed every third day beginning in the afternoon and continues until the last specimen is submitted for the day. Fellows are made available for grossing questions at all times during this period.. Other Rotations (4 months total) Surgical fellows also participate in a soft tissue month working with the soft tissue fellow on a very robust, predominantly consult service. During the soft tissue rotation exposure is gained in a diverse array of soft tissue entities under the expert guidance of exceptional faculty. Surgical fellows also rotate for one month in head and neck pathology, which is quite a unique experience in a high-volume practice. Fellows work alongside the head and neck fellow and are exposed to many entities both relatively common and rare, while gaining insight from talented expert faculty. Moreover, surgical fellows rotate at Emory Midtown, which is provides a private practice atmosphere and one elective month can encompass neuropathology, genitourinary, gastrointestinal, pulmonary, breast or gynecologic pathology to name a few choices. Interdepartmamental and Intradepartamental Conferences Surgical fellows participate in the presentation of multiple interdepartamental conferences including, but not limited to GYN, GU, thyroid and breast tumor boards. Typically, approximately four times a year, all three pathology fellows organize a frozen section unknown conference. Additionaly, surgical pathology fellows are required to present at one AP journal club and one pathobiology conference for the academic year. The pathobiology conference presentation typically consists of translational research derived from a journal article of personal interest. Surgical pathology fellows also attend all AP unknown conferences (once per week) and the daily surgical consensus conference. On-call Responsibility Surgical fellows take frozen section call the evening of the "float afternoon" along with the junior resident on duty. Fellows take anatomic week-end call including frozen section responsibilities with a resident every-other month, on average, as well as one designated holiday call. Faculty, Fellows and Academics The department of pathology has a very strong cooperative academic environment. The surgical pathology fellow is strongly encouraged to engage in a research project and there are many faculty members who can provide potential research ideas and opportunities. The surgical fellows work closely with the majority of the faculty members in the department of pathology, all of who are very skilled and knowledgeable pathologist with a great deal of insight and experience. Each attending provides a unique skill set, which enriches the program and the experience in a friendly, positive working atmosphere. The majority of the fellows, including all three surgical pathology fellows share a large office in the department. In this environment not only does great deal of sharing of cases, thoughts and knowledge occur, but friendships are made as well. Transfusion Medicine Fellowship *Fellowship Program Director: Cassandra D. Josephson, MD *Fellowship Length: 1-2 years *Positions Per Year: 1-2 **Position for 2012: Filled **Position for 2013: 1 filled ** **Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Infectious Diseases Pathology Fellowship (CDC / Emory) Fellowship Program Director: Fellowship Length: Positions Per Year: Position for 2010: Position for 2011: Position for 2012: Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: